Nightmare
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: Byakuya has a nightmare but gladly Ichigo is there for him. OOC:ness in this story too.


**Okay, so that you all know this is my first Byakuya Ichigo story. I've read so many stories about them that I wanted to try to write one of my own. And sorry that this is so short and about all the errors I will have in this story because English isn't my mother language. But without further babbling enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Bleach all respect goes to rightful owners. **

_**NIGHTMARE**_

It was a quite night in Soul Society. Everybody had gone to sleep except a certain noble shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki was writing his reports in his office. Just when he was about to begin a new page on his report, Byakuya's mind wondered towards a certain orange haired boy. The sixth captain sighed and putted his work away, deciding that it would be best to go home. Blowing the candles Byakuya flash stepped into his room. Blowing the candles Byakuya flash stepped home.

When he was in his room, he found the orange haired teen in their bed. It made him sad that Ichigo died so young. As he watched his love, Byakuya couldn't help but smile a little. Ichigo Kurosaki looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. The more he looked at his orange haired lover, the more he wanted to wake him so that those chocolate brown eyes would gaze at him.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sleep." Byakuya said with a slightly commanding tone. Ichigo opened his eyes and chocolate brown met with steel grey eyes.

"Then why do your eyes have a different meaning behind them?"

"Do not let it trouble your sleep Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"It doesn't trouble me. I just want to please you."

"You will please me by going back to sleep." Byakuya said with a smirk. Of course he would have wanted to do some nightly activities with Ichigo but it would end so that neither of them would sleep.

"Will you come to sleep?" Ichigo asked, starting to get sleepy.

"In a minute."

"Okay." Ichigo said and he was off to dream world. When Byakuya changed clothes and crawled to bed next to Ichigo, the teen snuggled closer to the older man. Taking the teen into his arms Byakuya closed his eyes.

_In his dream he was walking around the Soul Society. Of course he wasn't walking alone, but with Ichigo. They were talking about something and before Byakuya could do anything Ichigo was lying in the ground. The scenery had changed from street to the battle field Ichigo was fighting with Aizen. The amount of blood got larger and larger and the stoic captain was in panic. He took his lover into his arms and cried._

"_Please don't die…Don't you dare to leave me alone." Byakuya whispered and took a strand of hair away from Ichigos face. Suddenly someone was calling him._

"…ya…akuya…Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted and the noble opened his eyes.

"It was only a dream…"Byakuya said and gasped for air.

"You were crying in your sleep." Ichigo said worriedly. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and took him into his arms.

"I'm so glad that you didn't leave me." Byakuya said and looked into Ichigos eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were his sanctuary and they were full of love and adoration.

"I will never leave you Byakuya." Ichigo said and kissed the love of his life. Glancing at the clock Byakuya noticed that it was already 04:42 am. When he had calmed down Byakuya couldn't help but kiss Ichigo passionately. The kiss soon ended and Byakuya looked at Ichigo.

"Go back to sleep." Byakuya said and Ichigo simply shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep." Ichigo said and Byakuya smirked.

"Well we could always do something else." Byakuya said and Ichigo giggled.

"Well I guess we could but I promised Rukia to help with the paper work." Ichigo said.

"If I didn't knew that you love me I would think that you had a thing going on with Rukia." Byakuya said as he rose from the bed.

"Don't worry I don't." Ichigo said and kissed Byakuya. It was a quick peck on the lips and then Ichigo also rose from the bed, starting to change clothes. Byakuya was glad that every day was like this. Of course they had their little disagreements but it was something that also made their relationship interesting. And so they were both ready to a new day which would become interesting.

The end

**Sorry that this one shot was so short and it was probably kinda boring. XD But still please remember to review because they make me happy, though no flaming. Oh and I know that the title is kinda lame but I couldn't think a better one. **


End file.
